Glee club chatroom
by TVDFAN1908
Summary: Glee cast chat
1. intro

**Glee club chatroom**

 _ **A/N hey guys sorry its been a while alot has been going on in my life i mean my laptop broke my router (the thing that gives me intenet) had broke and all my school is backed up because im doing my GCSE's so yea just so you know i have actuely written up in pen the things that come up first also its genderswap ok here we go**_

 **Quinn Fabray**

 **Facts :**

 **1) Hardly ever goes by his first name**

 **(Lucas Quinn Fabray)**

 **2) He is secretly gay**

 **3) Is in love with Ryan Berry**

 **Celebrity lookalike**

 **Alex Petifer (i think thats how its**

 **spelt) also (I am number 4 film i cant remeber what year)**

 **Ryan Berry**

 **Facts :**

 **1) Has two mum's named Lettie and Hayley**

 **2) Father is Sheldon Coran the coach of the oposing Glee club**

 **3) Is gay and has a crush on Lucas Quinn Fabray (now only known as Quinn Fabray)**

 **Celebrity lookalike**

 **Steven McQueen (The Vampire Diaries Tv Show 2009 till now)**

 **usernames:**

 **Ryan Berry = FutureStar**

 **(Lucas) Quinn Fabray = MisunderstodBoy**

 **Katie Hummel = GG (GayGirl not GossipGirl)**

 **Blair Anderson = IloveKH**

 **Niomi Puckerman = ThePuckasur**

 **Mike Jones = DivaInTraining**

 _ **A/N There we go its 3 am but i dont have internet so i cant sleep onto chapter no.1**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Glee club chatroom chapter 1**

 **usernames:**

 **Ryan Berry = FutureStar**

 **(Lucas) Quinn Fabray = MisunderstodBoy**

 **Katie Hummel = GG (GayGirl not GossipGirl)**

 **Blair Anderson = IloveKH**

 **Niomi Puckerman = ThePuckasur**

 **Mike Jones = DivaInTraining**

 **Santiago Lopez = Diablo'sChild**

 **A/n Diablo im preaty sure means devil in spanish if it dosn't can someone tell me so i can change it to what it is**

Ryan berry had a terrible day he was just on his laptop when he came across "Aim talk"

 **Welcome to Aim Talk a website for teens to talk anonmausly to other teens**

 **regastration**

 **Username : FutureStar**

 **Real name : Ryan Berry**

 **Age : 17 years old**

 **School : William Mikinly High School**

 **Hometown : Lima, Ohio**

 **Hello welcome to Aim Talk your chat mates are**

 **DivaInTraining**

 **GG**

 **and**

 **ThePuckasur**

 **DivaInTraining and GG are online while ThePuckasur**

 **Happy talking**

 **DivaInTraining : hey FutureStar welcome to Aim Talk**

 **GG : same**

 **FutureStar : so what do you guys do on here**

 **DivaInTraining : well me and GG did 20 questions about us**

 **FutureStar : well what about we put descriptions about us**

 **GG : okay i will start i am a girl i have very Fair white skin (im not rasist i just want you to have a better picture of me) Back length dark brown hair, brown eyes i am about 5,5 i am 17 i like singing, dancing and somthing people don't know about me is i have a girlfriend**

 **DivaInTraining : Ok me now ok im a guy, i have chocolate brown skin i have flip length brown hair and brown eyes i am about 5,9 also a bit chubby,**

 **i am also 17 i like singing hence the name i am a diva and no im not gay a thing people don't know about me is i was in love with my best Girl friend who at the time i didn't know was a lesbian yea i found out after i tried to kiss her and she punched me**

 **FutureStar okay good story me now**

 **i am a guy and i am taned white meaning my dad is latino and my birth mum is white but i only got dads tan skin, i am quite short for being 17 at 5,2 even if i was a girl i would be shorter than normal i have partial dawrfism meaning that i am not a legal dwarf but if i was a bit shorter then i would be, i have wavie shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, athletic body not meathead bodybuilder / footballer body but a dancers athletic, as i said just then i like dancing, singing, acting and anything to do with broudway, my wish is to be on broudway hence the name something people don't know about me is i am gay and im in love with the quarterback of the football team ok i have ranted for long enouth**

 **ThePuckasur has logged on**

 **ThePuckasur : hey FutureStar seems you got descriptions ok here we go i am a girl i know shocking im more of a guys girl who likes guys, i am 17, i have tanned skin like you, i have brown eyes, brown hair in a cool style its kinda hard to explain but i will try i have long hair all shoved to one side with a patern shaved into the other side, i like football (playing and watching), guitar (playing) and singing something people don't know about me is i may be a bully but i only bully people cause i wan't to be liked**

 **GG : ok i have to go homework see ya tommorow**

 **DivaInTraining : same**

 **FutureStar : yea i have to go upload my daily myspace video**

 **ThePuckasur : i better go aswell i have to look after my little brother**

 **DivaInTraining GG FutureStar and ThePuckasur have logged off**


End file.
